Problems in the World of Trophies
by VideoGamer13
Summary: When Dark Heart and Yveltal join forces to annihilate the World of Trophies, it comes down to a very unlikely group of smashers to save the day! Rated T for hints of death.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Welcome to the World of Trophies, a realm in which trophies come to life and brawl to the death. Long have I served as the trophy guardian...I am known as Master Hand. I take care of the Smash Bros. fighters, ensure that they do not encounter any danger. To make sure of this, each fighter is given a unique attack, entitled a Final Smash, for use of defense. However, there is one fighter whom lacks a Final Smash..."

* * *

Draco shivered in his blankets, barely recovering from the previous day's battles. The wind outside pounded against the windows, and the rain poured against Smash Mansion, making Draco feel ever worse. He kept thinking back to his mission back in London, and how badly he had betrayed his allies.

Finally, the rainstorm stopped and the sun came out. The storm had lasted all night, making its way to the early depths of the next morning, which Draco had no will to notice. Only when he heard a fierce banging did the silver-blond finally awaken.

"Draco! How much longer are you gonna be asleep?!" Draco mentally panicked; the finger pounding on his door was Lucas Lockwood, a veteran smasher from the Brawl tournaments. He pounded on his door again and shouted, "DRACO!"

Draco sighed frustratingly. The last thing he needed was a fellow blond to drag him to the main hall, and he pulled his blankets further over himself. When Lucas pounded on his door and shouted his name a third time, though, Draco had had enough. "Alright, alright, I'm coming out!" he shouted angrily, slipping over his everyday attire a dark green robe and pulling his wand out of its pocket.

Lucas was impatiently tapping his foot on the floor when Draco had come out. "Finally! We've been waiting for you to get out here for an entire hour! Master Hand wants to talk to you," Lucas explained, upon meeting Draco's frustrated gaze.

"Why me?" Draco asked, subtley reaching into his robe pocket for his wand.


	2. Chapter 1: The Final Smash

Chapter 1: The Final Smash

* * *

Draco made his way to Master Hand's office and uneasily took a seat. Master Hand was standing* behind his desk, his hands folded on top. "You...wanted to see me, sir?" he asked uneasily.

Master Hand gave a small cough. "Draco, it has come to my attention that despite your rigorous training, you still have yet to discover the true potential of yourself in the fights. This is why I've called you here today: to bestow upon you your own unique attack to use in battle...for lack of a better term, your Final Smash," he explained, causing Draco's eyes to widen with excitement.

"Y-You really mean it, sir?!" he asked in both glee and shock. To this MasterHand gave a grim nod.

"Indeed, Draco. You'll discover your potential during a battle this evening. Good luck in this battle, young man...I think you may need it," Master Hand explained, sending Draco off with a wave of his hand. Draco pocketed his wand and dashed out of the office with wide, pale grey eyes.

' _I can't believe it_...' Draco thought in amazement. ' _A Final Smash I can call my own! Fights I participate I are going to be a lot better from now on_...'

* * *

 **A/N: I know Master Hand is a huge glove in the games. I decided to make him humanoid for lack of a better form.**


	3. Chapter 2: Invasion

Chapter 2: Invasion

* * *

"Well, you certainly seem happy."

Draco was snapped out of his daze when the voice of whom he despised rang in his ears. He turned to his left and groaned; Ron Weasley was sitting by his side. "What's it to you, Weasley?" he snapped, his silver eyes piercing Ron's blue ones.

"I was just curious! No need to get your cloak in a knot, Malfoy..." Ron muttered under his breath as two other smashers joined them: Pit, the white-clad angel for Palutena, and his black-winged doppelgänger, Dark Pit. "Oh, hey mates!"

"Hey, wizards. What's up?" Pit asked, taking a seat to Draco's left. But before his question was answered, a violent rumbling shook the entirety of Smash Mansion. The smashers looked outside the window and saw a huge white and blue creature floating in the air. It looked like a huge jellyfish with six tentacles that resembled arms and legs, and a head that looked like a huge sunhat. It save its tentacles violently and screeched loudly, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Gah! What the bloody hell is that thing?!" Ron asked rhetorically, covering his ears tighter, said ears flushing a brilliant shade of scarlet.

' _It's either a very white jellyfish or a very pale girl,_ ' Palutena thought, tapping her staff with her fingernail. In the midst of all of the confusion, Snake decided to take charge.

"OK! Pokémon smashers, try to attack from the left! Male smashers, attack from the right! Females attack from the front! Now go, GO!" he shouted, and the smashers nodded and proceeded to attack the jellyfish creature.

Draco just stood behind, not wanting anything to do with the creature's invasion. He had only acquired his Final Smash that day, and he had no clue how to either activate nor control it. But when the creature had defeated everyone except him, he knew he had to try.

' _OK, Draco, focus! Just think of your Final Smash, and nothing more!_ ' Draco thought, closing his eyes tight and holding his wand tighter.

* * *

 **A/N: If anyone can guess what the "jellifish creature" is, you win a virtual cookie!**


	4. Chapter 3: Draco's Success

Chapter 3: Draco's Success

Draco kept his eyes shut as the jellyfish swam toward him, tentacles extended. He was thinking of what his ideal Final Smash would have the effect of. Finally, and with no warning, a jet of green light erupted from the tip of his wand, headed for the jellyfish creature at top speed.

Just before striking the creature, however, the jet of light changed form, this time taking on the appearance of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth, a mark that greatly bothered Draco. The mark flew toward the creature and exploded in its face, knocking it into the sky with a twinkle as though by a star and leaving a hole in the ceiling. Drops of acid were all that was left of the creature as the Dark Mark vanished alongside the jellyfish.

Draco opened his eyes again to see small wisps of smoke floating up from his wand. He tapped the tip of his wand with his thumb and forefinger, and the faint green glow dissipated at once. He brought a hand to his head and collapsed against the wall, exhausted from the Final Smash weardown. Everyone else saw the attack as wellattack instantly rushed over to see where the creature had gone. Palutena sighed heavily.

"If that jellyfish thing is that persistent, I have the feeling we'll be seeing it again much later," she said, looking up at the space where the jellyfish had vanished.

"That can't be good," Red agreed, absentmindedly stroking Squirtle's shell. "I've heard of creatures like that...they're meant to be really rare, and really powerful. That creature...is an Ultra Beast."

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! Will the Ultra Beasts prevail in the trophy world? Or will the smashers have the last laugh?**


	5. Chapter 4: The Intro to UB-01 Symboint

Chapter 5: The Intro to UB-01 Symbiont

* * *

Everyone eyed Red curiously, wondering why he had said what he had said when he said it. Although everyone's interests were piqued, it was Hermione who spoke up first.

"I hate to admit it, Red...but what on earth is an Ultra Beast?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders uneasily. At this, everyone nodded in evident agreement.

Red sighed heavily and pulled out his Pokédex, bringing up a picture of the same creature they had just faced. "This is the Ultra Beast we just faced, Nihilego, also known as UB-01 Symbiont. They're incredibly powerful Pokémon with the potential to bring any place to total annihilation." He stopped his explanation when he caught sight of Draco starting to sway on his feet. Wondering what was going wrong, Red pocketed his Pokédex and sighed again, stealing another glance at Draco just in time to see him collapse.

Surprisingly, Lucina was the quickest smasher to react, quickly bending down to check on the blond-haired wizard. She brought Draco over to the nearest sturdy place, which just so happened to be a couch, and laid him onto it. Everyone else had noticed Draco's sudden faint by now and were rushing about to try and help him.

"Everyone stand back, give him some air!" The smashers turned, shocked, to see Dr. Mario dashing through to help Draco out, evidently the most. After a quick analysis, he came to the likeliest conclusion. "Simple energy drain."

Pit just gave Dr. Mario a confused look. "Energy drain? What for? It can't be because Draco just use a Final Smash, right?" he asked uneasily, absentmindedly separating and reattaching his bow. To the angel Dr. Mario gave a grim nod.

"Unfortunately, that's exactly the reason. He's never used a Final Smash before, so it'll take some time for Draco to get used to it without wearing himself out. In addition, he wasn't in an official Smash battle, either, so the energy drain was even more evident." Dr. Mario finished his statement with another grim look at Draco, whose breathing had slowed quite a bit. Then he perked up and looked at the rest of the group. "No need to worry, though, he'll be fine in a few minutes or so."

Pit sighed heavily and looked out the window. "I sure hope so..."

But in reality, there were a bunch of other things on Pit's mind other than just the sudden appearance of Nihilego and Draco's Final Smash. ' _What does this all mean? A-Are the events connected somehow?_ ' Pit thought, and for a moment a trace of water hinted his sapphire blue eyes. ' _No_ way _it can be a coincidence_...'


End file.
